


画情（33）

by yunshenbuzhichu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu
Kudos: 51





	画情（33）

上一次回到城北别墅的时候，肖战还是出于木僵状态，感觉不明显，这次真真正正地回来了，切切实实看到这一切熟悉的环境，看到他曾经最爱抱的海绵宝宝、看到那些滑稽的公仔、看到满满一柜子的头盔滑板，看到曾经自己亲手布置的一切，差点又要落下泪来。

王一博连忙把人圈在怀里，亲亲他泛红的眼皮说:“没事了，一切都过去了，我们两个又回来了。”

肖战吸了吸红通通鼻子，点点头。

王一博安抚般地在他脸上轻吻，从眼睛到额头，从鼻尖到脸颊，最后吻住柔软的唇。

两人越吻越激烈，越吻越动情，王一博揉着肖战的身子，恨不得要把拆了吞下去一样。

“嗯～”肖战发出一声诱人的呻吟，王一博瞬间连眼睛都红了，直接把人打横抱起，走进了楼上卧室。

巨大的卧室里，两个人在床上抵死缠绵，衣服裤子扔了一地。

王一博从嘴角吻上下巴，然后含住喉结，轻轻地用牙齿磨了磨，惹来身下的人一阵战栗。

肖战早就被各种爱抚亲吻弄得全身绵软无力，只能不时地发出各种嘤咛。

胸前的红樱蓦地落入湿热口腔，同时下身也被宽大的手掌给握住，带着薄茧的手指技巧性地上下撸动，快感传遍全身，冲得头皮发麻。

“嗯……不要……”这样的快感肖战承受不住，躬起身子想逃离下身的刺激，却没想把胸口更往前送了送，粉嫩的红豆已经被吸得肿胀，整个人被压得死死的，避无可避。

王一博右手加速挑逗着肖战的性器，左手悄悄沿着腰线滑到背后，在精瘦的腰肢间徘徊，最后往下在丰满的臀肉上轻轻捏了一把。

“啊……”肖战发出一声惊喘，整个人像虚脱了一般，王一博的手上已经沾满了白浊，缓缓地向身后的洞口探去。

“嗯……不要……”三年未被造访过的地方，对于异物的入侵异常敏感，肖战极不适应地扭动着腰想要摆脱。

王一博亲着他鲜红欲滴的耳朵哄到:“宝宝，别怕，扩张而已。”

温热的甬道紧紧地吸附着手指，王一博很快就找到了记忆中的那一点，狠狠一按，果然甬道剧烈收缩，然后听到了肖战的呜咽声。

王一博舔去他眼角的泪，继续哄:“乖啊，很快就舒服了。”边哄边曲动着手指，看到肖战的眉头展开了，才缓缓添进第二根手指，另一只宽大的手掌依然在他敏感至极的腰侧抚弄着。

等到插进四根手指，肖战的状态已经很好了，后穴自动分泌着粘液，湿得一塌糊涂，脸上泛起异样的潮红，呻吟声也越发的腻人。

见时机差不多了，王一博撤出手指，把肖战两条修长细白的腿分得更开，然后沉身一挺，巨大的前端便挤进了温热的小穴。

“啊……不要……疼……”王一博的东西岂是手指能比拟的，纵使他再怎么扩张准备，肖战还是疼得冷汗直流，搂着他肩膀的手指收紧，留下了几条艳红的抓痕。

王一博连忙往两人交合的地方看了一眼，还好，没有出血，便拍着他的背，不停在嘴角轻吻，哄到:“宝宝不怕啊，很快就好了，放松放松啊。”

身下又烫又湿的甬道夹得死紧，王一博僵持在那里不敢动弹，也是憋得满脸通红。

肖战知道他忍得辛苦，说:“你动吧。”

王一博含住他的耳垂，温热的气息喷在他的耳后颈侧，肖战又是一阵战栗，于是同时，王一博再次挺身，一口气插入到底。

“啊……嗯……”热锲插入到身体最脆弱的地方，肖战清晰地感觉到被侵犯到的每一毫米，感观无限放大，被王一博顶得双眸失神，又动弹不得，只能仰起脖子，像濒死的白天鹅，呢喃着:“好烫……”

王一博试探性动了动，肖战难耐地搂住他的脖子求饶:“不行……太大了……”

肖战脖子上的青筋泛着汗光，格外诱人，王一博恨不得把他拆骨入腹，一口咬上青筋，用牙齿细细地噬咬，下身也开始浅浅地抽动。

“啊……”突然，肖战呻吟的音调拔高，拖着上扬的尾音全身颤抖得不停，王一博的炙热的前端顶在他的敏感点上反复地研磨。

快感层层堆积，肖战受不了这种折磨，被逼出了眼泪，带着软糯的哭腔喊到:“那里……不行……”

王一博把他的大腿扛上自己的肩膀，用力一挺，满意地感觉到甬道剧烈收缩，像是有无数的吸盘咬着他的性器，爽得头皮发麻。他在肖战唇下的小痣亲了一口，说:“宝宝，抱紧我。”

接下来就是大开大合的操弄，每次都全部退出来只剩个头，连带着粉嫩的穴肉都翻了出来，然后再全力插到根部，每次都精确地撞击在敏感点上，交合处一片泥泞。

肖战像是从热锅里捞出来一样，全身都泛着潮红，烫得不得了，脚趾在王一博腰后蜷缩，小腹每次都被插得凸起来，整个人被撞得支离破碎，连求饶的话都说不出来，只能用甜得腻人的声音哭着呻吟，手指无力地攀在他的背上，却被王一博给抓了下来，扣在头顶十指交缠，丝毫动弹不得，被迫承受所有的一切。

不知过了多久，王一博才在低吼中释放在肖战体内，拔出疲软的性器，过了一阵，甬道里的白浊才争先恐后地流了出来，剧烈收缩的穴口慢慢闭上。

肖战全身还在抽搐中回不过神，大腿颤颤巍巍的合不拢，连抬手指的力气都没有了，大眼睛噬满泪水，眼尾红成一片，看上去无助又可怜，脆弱得不得了。

王一博几乎是立马又硬了起来，但他也知道肖战现在身体不好，刚刚他没控制住做得太过，已经把人欺负狠了，再来一次肖战肯定承受不住。

于是他只能忍着，然后把肖战搂进怀里，不停地扶着他光裸的背脊，含住他的唇下痣，温柔地问到:“宝宝，你还好吗？”

过了好一会儿，肖战才嘶哑着说:“王一博，你混蛋！”

王一博拍拍他的背说:“好好好，我混蛋我混蛋，这次是我不对，下次我一定轻一点好不好？”

笑话，对着三年没碰的心上人，谁能忍住谁就不是男人。

精力消耗得太多，肖战眼皮撑不住了，开始迷迷糊糊地犯困，朦胧中察觉到身边的人要走，立马又强打起精神，想伸手拉住王一博，可是手上却软绵绵的没有力气，只能像小猫爪子一样勾住他。

王一博心软得一塌糊涂，连忙把人搂紧了，细声安慰到:“我不走我不走，我只是想去放点热水帮你洗澡，不然明天要不舒服的。”

肖战摇了摇头，把脑袋埋进王一博肩窝里蹭了蹭，王一博整个人差点化掉了，说:“好好好，我抱着你，我们一起去洗澡好不好？”

肖战委屈巴巴地点点头。

豪华的双人浴缸里，水汽氤氲，王一博试了试水温，然后把肖战放进浴缸，自己再坐进去，把人抱自己身前靠着，舀着水仔细地帮他清理身体。

王一博握住他伶仃的手腕，凑到唇边，小心翼翼地亲吻着上面的伤疤，心疼地问到:“当时，一定很疼吧？”

肖战摇摇头，转身搂住他的脖子，说:“没事，都过去了。以前的事情我们都不要再提了，认真地过好以后的日子，这才是最重要的，对吗？”

王一博低头亲了一口，摩挲着那些伤疤说:“对。不过它们会时时刻刻地提醒我，一定要多爱你一点，再多爱你一点，怎么爱都不够。”

肖战说:“你今天吃糖了嘴巴那么甜？”

王一博说:“对啊，我刚刚才吃了最甜的糖！不对，肖老师比世界上任何的糖都要甜。”

肖战轻笑了一声，开心地窝在他怀里犯懒。

——————————————————————————————


End file.
